


Love you like this

by cecilyyi



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyyi/pseuds/cecilyyi
Summary: 一个A爆的库和一个乖乖的汤





	1. Chapter 1

不论经过多少次令人窒息的失败，Klay发现自己依然无法看淡任何一场比赛的结果。金州勇士输给了波特兰开拓者，这个是无法寻找到一丝安慰的夜晚。  
人群的喧哗声让太阳穴钝痛，Klay竭力维持着平静，快步走回更衣室，用毛巾盖住了视线。  
他知道Cook和Bell想要和他搭话，但他没有抬头。沮丧和焦虑是他现有的全部情绪，他的心脏像被人攥住了一样难受。  
再给你30秒时间，Klay Thompson，Klay扶着自己的额头暗想，30秒之后像个男人一样面对一切。  
Klay深深地呼吸，让肺部充满氧气，伸手拽下了头上的毛巾。他刚一抬头，就看见实习生拿着数据统计才伸出一半的手，和他脸上迟疑又紧张的神色。Klay狐疑地向旁边一瞥，发现了Stephen几乎称得上严厉的神色。Stephen皱着眉头向男孩使了个眼色，实习生的目光在他们两人中间转了转，慌张地掉头走了。  
“Klay……”Stephen向他走了一步，又被门口的公关叫住了。  
“Steph，采访。”Raymond站在门口喊道。  
“就来……”Stephen嘴里回答着，眼神却还盯着Klay，目光锐利地像只豹子。Klay刚要开口，背后突然被人狠狠地拍了一下。  
“还不快去洗澡，一会儿着凉了！”队医在他身后担忧地说。  
Stephen垂下了眼睛，生气似的扭开头，沉默地走了出去。  
Klay用了十秒钟时间意识到Stephen有些反常，又用十秒钟的时间认识到自己很不清醒。他实在头疼，只想快些回家去。趁着所有人都还忙着，Klay决定趁乱开溜，于是他三两下穿好了衣服，只跟队医道了别。  
直到家中花洒的热水打在他身上，Klay才终于觉得呼吸顺畅了一点儿。Klay捧起一捧热水泼在脸上，试图减缓太阳穴里的抽痛。别再想比赛的事，Klay暗示自己，别再想糟糕的手感……  
这个自我暗示显然是失败的，Klay焦躁地捂住了脸，他无法停止回想自己投丢的每一个空位，和任何一个投篮选择。他的头更疼了，思绪都连带着混乱起来，可他不想吃止痛药，他应该快点躺在床上，一觉醒来之后或许事情会有所转机……Klay闭着眼睛拽过浴巾，打算结束这个让人沮丧的夜晚——直到浴室的门被人粗暴地推开。  
门板撞击墙壁的巨响把Klay吓了一跳，他下意识地向后躲了一步，过了几秒，才在背光中认出不速之客。  
“你……你怎么来了？”Klay看着门口沉着脸的Stephen Curry，磕磕绊绊地问道。冷空气从敞开的门里灌进来，Klay不由自主地打了个寒颤。  
Stephen没有忽略他的反应，回手关上了门。Klay迟钝地看着Stephen走过来，直到Stephen按着他的胯骨，把他狠狠地推在墙上。赤裸的背部撞击墙壁的剧痛让Klay叫出声来，但他预料中后脑的痛觉却没有传来，他回过神，发现Stephen的左手垫在了墙上。  
“你要干什么？”Klay气急败坏地问。他对现在的状况很茫然，Stephen正怒气冲冲地把他按在墙上，身上带来的寒气冲击着他光裸的胸口。Klay突然意识到自己近乎全裸，这让整个场景更怪异了。  
“放开我……”Klay小幅度地挣扎了一下，这显然更激怒了Stephen，他的手在Klay的脑后一攥，紧紧地抓住了一把卷发。  
Klay被迫向后仰起头，他们的身高差距让他不能清楚地看见Stephen的表情。  
“你这个混蛋……”Stephen终于开口说话了，Klay听到他的声音像是被烈酒烫过般沙哑。他脑后的抓力消失了，取而代之的是喉咙上滚烫的触感。Stephen的嘴唇覆在他的喉结上，牙齿啃咬着那里的一小块皮肤。Klay偏过头，给他更多可以侵犯的空间。  
“今天的比赛……我很抱歉……”Klay喘息着说，除了输球，他想不到还有什么能让Stephen如此愤怒，是他搞砸了比赛，他理应接受这样粗暴的对待。  
“给我闭嘴。”Stephen刚刚平复一些的怒火似乎又被他这句话勾了起来，声音冷硬的不像话。  
在这个时候，Klay选择无条件地服从Stephen的一切命令。Stephen开始带着火气吻他，捧着他的颌骨用力吮吸他的嘴唇。Klay顺从地张开嘴，让Stephen毫无阻碍地攻占他的口腔。在像是撕咬般的亲吻里，Stephen褪去了上身的衣物，他们的胸口紧贴在一起磨蹭，Stephen拉着毛边拽掉了他围在胯上的浴巾。  
“转过去。”Stephen一巴掌抽在Klay的臀瓣上，让他全身颤抖了一下。Klay咬着嘴唇转过身，自觉地在墙上撑起手臂。他的身后传来窸窸窣窣地响声，没一会儿，Stephen同样赤裸的身体覆盖在他的背上。  
浴室里的温度还没让Stephen的身体完全暖起来，微凉的触感让Klay起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，Stephen的手伸到胸前玩弄着他一边的乳粒，Klay忍不住呻吟出声。  
“你喜欢这个样子是不是？”Stephen又抽了他一巴掌，两个指尖狠狠地掐着Klay的乳尖，“喜欢疼是不是？我上过你这么多次，怎么没发现？嗯？”  
Klay双腿发软，头脑发昏，克制不住地挣扎起来，可Stephen在背后死死他地搂住了他的腰，“回答我！”  
Klay喘了好几口气，才终于找回了自己的声音，“不……不是……”他松开撑着墙壁的一只手臂，去拨弄环在他腰上的禁锢。Stephen要是再这么勒着他，他就要吐了。Stephen倒是顺了他的心意，只是抓着他的手，重新摁回到墙上。  
“你不喜欢疼，今天连冰敷都不做就走了？你以为你是铁打的？！”Stephen嘶哑着声音质问，Klay咬紧牙关低下头，看来队医向他的队长告状了。  
他背后的温度消失了一会，Klay趁着间隙长出了几口气，胃里的翻滚才平息了一些。他回过头去看Stephen的行动，正对上他余怒未消的眼神。这是整个晚上Klay第一次看清Stephen的眼睛，他的绿眼睛还像平常一样湿漉漉的，只是愤怒让他的眼圈都红了，他紧锁着眉头，看起来想要说些什么，但最终还是掂了掂手里的沐浴露瓶子，向Klay走去。  
“趴好，”Stephen 的语气缓和了一些，却更坚定了，“我要操你。”Klay低下头，默默地恢复了刚才的姿势。他的身后传来液体流动的声响，很快，湿滑的手指抵在了他的入口。  
Stephen今晚故意不想让他好受，两根手指在Klay毫无准备的状况下就探入了他的体内。紧张和疼痛让Klay不由自主地想要逃离，却又被Stephen拖了回来。  
“这不是你想要的么？” Stephen半伏在Klay的背上，胡茬贴在Klay的肩摩挲着，“你把我吸的好紧。”  
现在Stephen的每句话都踩在Klay的脑神经上，让他的喘息的更加剧烈。他知道Stephen说的是真的，他能感到自己的入口正紧紧地裹着Stephen的两根手指。  
Stephen的手开始慢慢地转动起来，指尖按压着Klay的肠壁，刺激那里分泌出更多液体。  
“你是不是忘了这种感觉，”Stephen在他的甬道逐渐放松时说，“我上次操你是什么时候？”  
Stephen的发问牵引着Klay昏沉的大脑运转起来，Stephen上一次上他是什么时候？一个月前？休赛期？他上一次上Stephen是什么时候？他已经记不清了，这段时间他一直很沮丧，顾不上这些事情。  
Klay含糊地哼了几声，想把这个问题敷衍过去。Stephen显然对他的反应很不满，向他的身体里又送了一根手指。最初滞涩的疼痛褪去，Klay的身体逐渐敞开，性器也硬了起来。Stephen的手指比刚刚大胆了许多，连连的戳刺在敏感地带的周围，让Klay的呻吟停不住地溜到嘴边。  
当Stephen的手指再一次有意无意地戳中他的敏感点时，Klay终于受不了了，“轻点……Steph，求你轻点……”他的双腿不停地打战，前面硬的快要爆炸，而Stephen对他的求饶视若罔闻，反而恶意地屈起了手指，让Klay猛地向后仰起头。  
“这就受不了了，”Stephen话里带刺，“你可能是太生疏了，我得找机会多操你几次。”  
Klay喘着粗气，指甲几乎要陷入到墙壁的缝隙。Stephen的手指猛地一戳，他终于控制不住地射了出来。  
高潮让Klay眼前发黑，心如擂鼓，他转回身来靠在墙上，竭力让自己清醒一些。Stephen欺身压了上来，Klay这才意识到他还没射过。Klay想要伸手去握Stephen的性器，却被制止了。他疑惑地看向Stephen，Stephen却突然捏住了他的两颊，迫使他张开嘴，紧接着，刚从他身体里抽出来的两根手指被强硬地塞了进来。  
Klay震惊地睁大了眼睛，然而Stephen的表情连瞬间的变化都没有。Klay没有任何反抗的力气，只能选择闭上眼睛，才能让自己显得不那么狼狈。他和Stephen上床的次数数不胜数，更过分的戏码他们也玩过，但没有一次性爱让他感觉如此屈辱。腥咸的气味冲击着Klay的口腔，Klay感觉自己眼眶发胀。  
“好好含着，”Stephen伏在他耳边说，湿润的舌尖扫过他的耳垂，“亲爱的，还有别人这样对你么？只靠手指就让你射出来？”  
Klay机械地吮吸着Stephen的手指，潜意识里，他发觉Stephen如此气愤的原因不是因为输球，可他又无法捕捉到更精准的信息。不知过了多久，Stephen的手指退了出去，湿热的鼻息打在他的侧脸，羽毛似的吻落在他的脸颊上。  
“你怎么哭了？”Stephen轻声问。  
Klay这才发现自己流泪了，他睁开眼睛，发现Stephen也蹙着眉头，深深地注视着他。可这又是一个Klay无法解答的问题。  
他们就这么对视了一会儿，直到Stephen抓住了他的上臂，“我们去卧室。”  
Klay被Stephen半搂半抱地拖到卧室，仰面推倒在床上。Stephen双臂撑在他的肩膀两侧，身影挡住了一部分光线，让他看不真切他的神情。  
“我该拿你怎么办才好……”Stephen喃喃地自言自语，无奈似的俯下身去吻他的嘴唇。这个吻不再像之前一样毫无章法，Stephen裹着他的嘴唇，舔舐他的牙齿，和他慢慢地交换呼吸。Klay搂着Stephen的腰背，感觉Stephen蠢蠢欲动的性器磨蹭在他的大腿内侧。  
Klay手上用了用力，把Stephen拉的更近一些，然后抬起双腿，勾住了Stephen精瘦的腰。  
Stephen一言不发，只是拉高他的双腿，放在了自己肩上。这个姿势让Klay几乎毫无保留地敞开在Stephen面前，他下意识地想要并拢双腿，却被Stephen强硬地掰开了。他知道什么也阻止不了Stephen要上他的欲望，所以他抓紧了身下的床单，让Stephen把他火热的性器全都送了进来。  
即使Stephen刚刚给他做了一次漫长的扩张，被填满的疼痛还是让Klay忍不住呻吟出声。钝痛伴着Stephen的深入一波一波地卷上来，Klay感觉自己的眼角又湿了，Stephen在他伸手之前俯下身来，替他吻去了那些泪水。  
Stephen不断挺动着腰胯，又深又重地操进Klay的身体里，Klay抱他越紧，他就越用力，每当Klay觉得他已经不能再进一步，Stephen就又比上一次进入的更深一些。  
他在休赛期那么努力，可能就是为了今天，Klay突然有了这样稍显可笑的想法，Stephen的手死死地掐着他的大腿根部，他都能感受到他手臂上肌肉紧绷又再放松的曲线。虽然他闭着眼睛，但他知道Stephen一直看着他。  
“你里面又紧又热，”Stephen的呼吸喷在他的颈侧，“我能这样一直操你一整夜。”  
Klay毫无意义地哼哼了几声，用手抓了抓Stephen的后背。他已经又硬了起来，而Stephen也似乎被他的乖顺取悦，他感到自己身体里的东西又涨大了一些，他的后穴被严严实实地填满了，再没有一点儿缝隙。  
“明天这里就会留下痕迹，”Stephen调整了一下姿势，把Klay的腿压得更低，示威般地在他的大腿内侧拍了几下，“洗澡的时候会有人看见，他们要是问起，我会实话实说的。”  
即使Klay现在恍恍惚惚，他也知道这是做爱时说出的浑话，但他还是忍不住反抗，“别……不要……”  
“你得求我才行。”Stephen一边撞击着那隐秘的一点，一边毫无怜悯地说。  
“求你，求你，Steph……”快感浪潮般地翻涌上来，Klay口不择言地说道。  
“求我什么？”Stephen停止了动作，握着Klay的喉咙让他睁开眼睛。 “Klay，跟我说实话，”Stephen咬着牙，用目光把Klay钉在原地，“你爱不爱我？”  
Klay恍然地望着Stephen的金绿色瞳孔，他的大脑再也不能处理任何文字输入了，指引着他的只剩最后一点儿直觉，和他发自内心的感受。  
“我爱你，我当然爱你，Steph……”  
他看见Stephen露出了这个晚上的第一个笑容，之前的狠厉都被他翘起的嘴角驱散了。Stephen按着他的腰冲撞几次，深深地射在他的身体里。


	2. Chapter 2

Klay第二天醒来时身上干燥清爽，只是浑身酸疼。Stephen没在床上，Klay看了看手机，发现已经快要十点。纵然他心情再糟糕，他也还是应该起床了。  
Klay浑浑噩噩地穿好衣服，冬日的暖阳让他多少精神了一些。他走出卧室，听到厨房里还有动静。他赤脚走过去，看见Stephen正穿着不知道从哪里翻出来的他的旧T恤，忙忙碌碌地做着早餐。  
“你醒了？”Stephen拿着锅铲比划着，“再等几分钟，就快好了。”  
这家伙一副主人的姿态搞得Klay很无奈，不过他也不太在意，昨夜过了之后，Stephen再做什么都很难让他惊讶了。  
等到Klay坐在沙发上发呆了几分钟，Stephen把面包和培根端出来放在了餐桌上。  
“过来吃饭了。”Stephen冲Klay喊道。  
“嗯。”Klay随口答应了一声，但是动都没动。他全身都不舒服，只想在沙发里窝着。何况，他知道事情还没完，Stephen肯定不会就这么放过他，而他现在不想和任何人进行任何谈话。  
Stephen像是发现了他的冷漠，端着一片面包走了过来。  
“吃点东西吧，”Stephen把盘子端在他眼前，“你昨晚都累坏了。”  
老天，Klay不禁怀疑这个人是不是故意气他，他竟然还能这么若无其事地提起昨天晚上。“我不饿，”Klay避开了Stephen赤裸的目光，向他摆摆手，“你去吃吧。”  
然而Stephen不依不饶地举着手，“尝尝嘛，就吃这么多，好不好？”  
Klay瞄了Stephen一眼，他的语气像是哄一个耍赖的孩子，神情姿态却分明是在胁迫。Klay毫无办法，只好把面包拿在手里，在Stephen的监督之下勉强地咬住了面包片的一角。  
谷物的香气没有唤起Klay的任何胃口，他费力地咽下这一口食物，就无法控制地开始看着酥脆的面包片发呆。  
“不好吃么？”Stephen有些担忧地看着他，还没等Klay回答，Stephen就凑了过去，在面包片的另一角咬了一口。  
Klay被吓了一跳，条件反射般地抽开了手，Stephen借着Klay慌乱的空档，侧过身坐在了Klay的大腿上。他坐的并不稳当，Klay被他压的往前一错，下意识地搂住了他的腰。  
“Klay？”Stephen轻声说道。  
Klay痛苦地哼唧了一声，垂死挣扎地把脸埋在了Stephen怀里。  
“别想蒙混过关，”Stephen的手指戳着他的脑门让他抬头，“非要这样你才肯好好看着我，是不是？”  
无路可退，Klay只好老老实实地承认错误，“是我的错，我保证，我一定尽快找回状态，你别再生气了。”Klay可怜兮兮地抱紧了Stephen。  
然而盯着他的人似乎并不满意，“你这个傻瓜，你以为我是因为这个生气？”Stephen恶狠狠地亲了他一口，“这有什么好在乎的？你早晚会投中那些该死的球。”  
他的回答反而让Klay茫然起来，除了他的投篮低谷，还有什么能让Stephen对他如此愤怒？Stephen看着他，眼神像是无奈，又像是疑惑，仿佛对Klay的无知感到不可思议。好几次欲言又止，Stephen终于说道：“你最近为什么不回我的短信，不接我的电话？在更衣室里也不和我说话？你为什么要躲着我？”   
Klay无法否认，他最近确实躲着Stephen。“我只是不想让你分心而已，”Klay搂着Stephen的腰，把他往怀里紧了紧，“你有太多事需要操心了，不是么？”  
“可这是不对的，”Stephen按着他的肩膀，严肃地说，“在你有困难的时候，你应该告诉我。”  
Klay哑口无言，Stephen的神态让他一时不知该如何反应。  
“你怎么了？”Stephen的音调放轻了，“你怎么不说话？”  
“因为我们一直都是这样的……”Klay下意识地回答。  
突然间，他腿上的重量一下子消失了。Stephen从他身上站起来，背对着他向前走了几步，Klay诧异地看着他的背影，然后他听到Stephen笑了，笑声里饱含着苦涩的沙哑。  
“因为我不是你的家人，不是你的恋人，”Stephen的声音微微颤抖着，“我们只是在无聊的时候做爱，所以你不想告诉我你的困境，不需要我陪着你。”  
Klay这才意识到自己可能失言了，可他并不知道错在哪里。而Stephen一直绷直的身形这时颓丧下来，宽大的衣物让他看起来更脆弱了。Klay心里发紧，Stephen现在的样子让他比昨天晚上还难受一万倍。  
Klay从背后抱住Stephen，探过头去吻他的侧脸，“你不喜欢的话，我以后再不这样了。”  
Stephen拨开了Klay的手，转过身来面对着他，他的绿眼睛又红了，里面闪烁着愤怒，责怪，委屈和各种Klay分辨不清的情绪。  
“你是真的不明白，还是在装傻？”Stephen哑着嗓子问。  
Klay手足无措，Stephen从没对他发过这么大的火，他却丝毫不知其中的缘由。  
Stephen叹了口气，下定决心似的凑上前去，抓住了Klay的肩膀，他的声音饱含煎熬的痛苦，“你就从没想过我们之间还有其他可能？”  
Klay第二次哑口无言。他没想到Stephen会在这个时候问这个问题。从这种莫名其妙的肉体关系开始，他们之间就保持着古怪的默契，习以为常并乐在其中。Stephen从不过问Klay停不下来的花边新闻，Klay也自觉地忽略Stephen在各种场合表达出的对家庭和孩子的渴望。时间一长，他已经完全习惯了这种能退能进的关系，自动地排除了其他可能性。  
“为什么突然这么问。”Klay揽住Stephen的腰，让他再靠近一些。  
“为什么这么问？”Stephen摇头苦笑着，“和我昨晚为什么来找你的原因一样，除了因为我爱你，还能因为什么？”  
这是一个始料未及的回答，一瞬间所有血液都涌进了Klay脑子里，一万伏的电流从他的血管里流过，让他头皮发麻，心头发颤。  
“我最近总是很担心……”Stephen说。   
“担心什么？”Klay机械地问。  
“担心错过你，” 他的手指轻轻地划过Klay这赛季新蓄起的胡须，“时间过得太快，我还记得第一次见你时的样子，现在你都长大了。”  
Klay的整颗心脏都收紧了。他是个28岁的成年男人，“长大”这个词早就跟他毫无关系，此时他却清晰无误地理解了Stephen的意思。  
“我最近时常在想，这八年时间里我们都做了什么。我们好像什么都做过，却又还停留在八年前的位置。再过一个月你就要二十九岁了，再过两个月我就要三十一岁了，我不想再玩这些无意义的游戏，我要每天和你睡在一起，每天和你一起吃早饭，就像现在这样，我现在就要。”  
这个冲击太大，Klay一时无法言语，可心里的愧疚无法抑制地喷涌出来，他很清楚，在他们之间，Stephen一直都是更成熟的那个，他能从浮躁和混乱中找到出口，先Klay一步看清他自己想要的东西。  
但Klay还没有看清自己。他无法否认自己对Stephen有独一无二的感情，可他同样无法判断这是不是爱  
“我没想过……”Klay老实回答，他不能怀着无谓的心态对待Stephen。  
“我知道，”Stephen直白的目光毫不退让，“可我知道你也爱我。”  
一时间，呼吸全都堵在Klay的胸口，他的头脑窒息般晕眩。Stephen的坚定让他无法躲闪，可Stephen为什么如此确定？他为什么要这样说？  
Stephen看穿了Klay的迷惑，他凑得更近，双手紧握着Klay的上臂，指尖的力度抓的Klay生疼，滚烫的眼神灼灼地盯着Klay。  
“你想过没有我的人生么？你想过和其他人共度一生么？你能接受我有比你更亲密的爱人么？”Stephen逼问道，“你在和其他人约会的时候想着我，你在我和别人亲密的时候嫉妒，你的关心早就超出了正常界限。”  
Klay无言以对，Stephen说的都是真的，他一个字都反驳不了。Stephen靠的越来越近，急促的呼吸昭示着他和Klay一样不安的情绪。  
“还有，你昨晚为什么哭了？”Stephen松开Klay的双臂，转而搂住他的脖颈，Stephen抵着他的额头，轻吻他的唇角。  
“因为你也知道那是胡闹的把戏，而爱人不会在你难过的时候这样对你……是我的错，我不该让你难过……”  
他们之间最后一点距离也消失了，Stephen的吻深深地落在Klay的唇上，而Klay此时发觉一切都自然而然，理所应当。  
Stephen的吻是滚烫的，连带着Klay的心也跟着滚烫起来。八年时间，他对纷繁世界的理解一变再变，而不变的只有他和Stephen之间看似随意，却无法瓦解的情感。当他剥离所有纷扰的外壳，答案浅显的几乎让他惊叹。  
当呼吸的需求让他们不得不分开，Klay的心几乎要飞到天上去了，除了紧抱着Stephen，一切都变得无关紧要。  
“你这是答应我了？”Stephen轻声问。  
“你把我说服了。”Klay长出一口气，发觉自己的声音哑的不像话。   
Stephen终于笑了。他熟悉的、欢快的笑声让力量一点一点回到Klay的身体里，从昨天晚上开始就一直宕机的大脑也终于开始运转起来。  
Klay也忍不住跟着笑了，抱着他的人一点儿都不老实，于是他开始反击，握着他的肩膀，把他推倒在沙发上。  
“你就为了这个欺负了我一晚上？”Klay压住Stephen的身体，握紧了他的手腕“还说你爱我，有你这样爱人的？”  
Stephen咯咯咯的笑声停不下来，还挣扎着抬起头在Klay的鼻尖上亲了一口，“我还应该更早点这么做，你的榆木脑袋才能早点开窍。”  
“你要快点打包行李，赶紧搬去我家，”Stephen在他们亲吻的间隙说，“再挑一套衣服，全明星的时候去夏洛特见我的家人……”  
“好好好，都听你的……”Klay嘴上答应着，脑子里却发现了不对，“Mychel哪去了？Rocco呢？”  
Stephen唐老鸭一样的笑声更响了，“我让你哥哥带着你宝贝儿子到别的地方住一晚。”  
Klay心里突然涌起了不祥的预感，“你还跟他说什么了？”  
“我和他说我要去睡了你弟弟，”Stephen大笑着说，“我昨晚告诉他，你弟弟以后是我的人啦！”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Boogie发觉他的陪练今天心不在焉，几次传球都慢了半拍。  
“hey，你怎么了？”他拍拍Mychel的肩膀，关切地问道。  
“我弟弟跟别人跑了。”Mychel有气无力地回答道。  
Boogie一头雾水，Klay不就在他们隔壁的场地，好好地练着投篮么？  
Mychel扁着嘴指了指场边。  
Boogie把头转向场边，发现他多动的队长正笑容满面地看着投篮的Klay，嘴角快要咧到耳朵根。等到他落在Klay的视线里，就一脸坏笑地朝Klay勾了勾手指。而平时推三次才能动一下的人立马扔了球，乖乖地跑过去，在Stephen仰起的脸上吧唧亲了一口。  
“我日，”Boogie发自内心地感叹，“你弟弟真跟别人跑了。”  
“小白眼狼，”Mychel骂道，“两个都是！”  
“弟弟大了不能留，早晚要跟别人跑的，别太伤心。”Boogie同情地安慰道。  
“跟人跑了还要折腾我，”Mychel愤愤不平地说，“我要提前回洛杉矶了，我妈叫我回去帮她准备，两个小白眼狼要去见我父母。”  
呵呵，前几天还抱怨自己弟弟迟钝，现在来这一套，谁不知道你是炫耀。当然，善良的Boogie只是微微一笑，把嘲讽都留在了心里。


End file.
